It may be desirable to automatically disconnect a tool from a string in a well after completion of a particular operation. Tools exist that may allow for the entire downhole assembly (including perforating guns and firing head system) to be dropped to the bottom of the well. For example, once a perforating gun and firing head system, suspended in a wellbore on a conveyor line (e.g., wireline, tubing, jointed tubing, coiled tubing, or slickline), has been detonated to achieve perforation of a target well zone, it may be desired for the perforating gun to automatically disconnect from the conveyor line. This may be true in permanent completions where no additional conveyor line runs are desired. In these automatic releases, however, the perforating gun and firing heads typically fall to the bottom of the well after detonation and may not be recoverable.